titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
The New Sentinels
The New Sentinels Classification: Super-hero team Founded: 1965 Current Membership: Jack Hammer, Zapalm, Flower Girl, Professor G Enemies: The Immortal, The Uber Ursa, The Curb Associated characters: Jacqueline Worth (chief librarian of Sentinel City Library), General Brockmeyer (the team's military liaison), Dr Wynspeckle (British scientist working for General Brockmeyer), Doctor Reilly Spencer (scientist at the Pentagon) Base of operations: Sentinel City Vehicle: Ramming Speed (rocket-powered flying jeep). Current Members Jackhammer (Jack Hammer): a patriotic railroad worker who became a WW2 soldier. He died on German soil. His corpse was taken by the Nazis, and placed into an experimental robot. His sheer patriotism overwhelmed their attempt to control his brain and the robot, and he broke loose. He possesses a moderate level of super strength, enough to throw road vehicles. His speed is enhanced to 'ramming speed', allowing him to move as fast as a vehicle, but with limited precision. He can control speed and manoeuvrability to a limited degree with rollerskates built into his feet. His arms are extendable and he has a multi-wave scanner built into his head. He has some technical skills. He really has a heart of gold within the metal shell, though he has many of the unrelenting prejudice of someone from his era. Zapalm (Nathan Palmers): an ordinary office worker who was trapped within a building as a fire raged. Rather than die, the fire was absorbed into him, giving him a body of living lava as the hero Napalm. During the battle with Ultra Uber Ursa, he merged with fellow hero Zap Boy, to fight the villain. His energy form permanently enveloped Zap Boy, coining themselves Zapalm. He emits and controls what he calls 'pyro-electricity.' He can project the energy within him as non-lethal, scalding energy blasts and bolts, or propel himself in flight equal to an average athlete's running speed. His main ability is to shape the heat and electricity he produces into a variety of different shapes, such as cages, lassos and shields. He can also turn into a form of pure lightning and reform elsewhere, essentially as teleportation. Though his manner his grim and determined, his heart is in the right place. He is relentless in his pursuit of villainy, but doesn't seek to kill. Flower Girl: a hippie, who seems to have gained superpowers from her peace and love mentality. She has a broad range of emotional manipulation abilities, able to affect people's actions and decisions by using loving memories within them and making them see things and people that they love. Targets can be brought to states of non-aggression, mesmerised and even de-powered temporarily. She also seems to have a form of telekinesis where she can remove the momentum of objects propelled by hate and hold them in mid-air. She has a more aggressive form of emotional projection that can effectively overwhelm targets and knock them out. She speaks in a slow, verbose and over-dramatic fashion and seems entirely absorbed by relating everything to the concept of love. Professor G (Professor George Gregory): a Cambridge Professor, a specialist in inter-spacial physics. He travelled to America, tasked by Umbra Inc. to create a machine to build wormholes. He started by creating a black hole which he was unwittingly sucked into. He somehow emerged from it in the wreckage of his lab with powers. He can control gravity, allowing him to fly, as well as lifting, holding and throwing objects and other beings. Former Members Zap Boy (Gerald Stephens): a fifteen year old who was caught out in a lightning storm with his brother. Through unexplained circumstances, he gained lightning powers, whilst his brother gained sonic thunder powers, and became Thunder Man. Zap Boy fights crime alone, however. Zap Boy's body can produce minor electrical shocks when touched. He can rapidly emit bolts of lightning, and his reaction speeds are massively boosted enough to dodge bullets. He can turn his entire body into lightning, to materialise and re-materialise hundreds of feet away. He can only teleport in short bursts, but is capable of out-pacing a Mach-1 vehicle when he does so. If he keeps porting, he can essentially fly. He's a natural gymnast. Zap Boy is cocky, witty and incredibly sure of himself, to the point where he tends to cause more problems than he solves, with a limited attention span. Contact with metal overloads him and temporarily shuts off his powers. Napalm (Nathan Palmers): an ordinary office worker who was trapped within a building as a fire raged. Rather than die, the fire was absorbed into him, giving him a body of living lava. He can project the fire within him as non-lethal, scalding energy blasts, or propel himself in flight equal to an average athlete's running speed. He can absorb further heat into himself. His main ability is to shape the heat he produces into a variety of different shapes, such as cages, lassos and shields. Though his manner his grim and determined, his heart is in the right place. He is relentless in his pursuit of villainy, but will still prioritise the safety of villains. Issues 60s era (Silver Age) '' '''Arc 1 (GMed by Chris)' Issue 1: "The Scroll of Babylon." Issue 2: "Jackhammer's Gone Screw-Loose!" Issue 3: "The Show Must Go On, Part One." One Shot: "Jackhammer and Napalm: Iron Fist of Fury." Issue 4: "The Show Must Go On, Part Two." Arc 2 (GMed by Joe) Issue 5: "Danger from the Stars"